The Fall of SHIELD
by RazacRazer
Summary: Iron Thunder AKA Agent David Shuter Razacrazer of SHIELD is tasked in Bringing in SHIELD fugitive Captain Steven Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, Yet is wisked away in another journey that ultimately leads to SHIELD's end.
1. Orders

Orders

The Clairvoyant..finally dead. The man who had toyed with us so long finally brought to justice. Granted.. It was not the justice we had hoped for.. But Ward of course had his reasons for killing him. It was oddly unnerving to have this closure. This had been the man we started hunting when I first joined this team. What brought us so close together was hunting this man.. Now we had accomplished our goal.. So what did we have other than orders to keep us together? Of course the obvious answer was that Centipede did not die with the Clairvoyant.. But with no leader what hope did they have of surviving? However there did not seem to be any orders to pursue centipede.

Amongst all this uncertainty though, was a cause for celebration.. Skye had become an agent of SHIELD. I had already congratulated her, so I went to Ward, who was perched against the SHIELD SUV. I smirked as I leaned against the hood beside him. "The SO of an official SHIELD agent eh? How does it feel being so important?" He looked over at me and said "Nothing changes, There is still much she needs to learn, which I will teach her, the only difference is she is no longer a trainee, and we will go on missions together..although we already do and have, so not really a difference at all" I was about to comment further when Phil called down "David, my office, now." He sounded kind of distressed, so I jumped right to it without a goodbye to Ward, knowing he would not take offense to it.

I entered Phil's office and looked at him "What is it?" I asked him, wondering what was up. Was the earth in danger? Did they need the Avengers? He looks at me and said "Things are..strange. I just got a message from Alexander Pierce.. Orders for you. Why they did not come through Director Fury is a question I would love answered.. Yet I cannot ignore these orders. He would like you to join the hunt for Captain America..who is apparently an enemy of SHIELD now.. Which is another cause for question. Since you are one of the only people able to take the Cap on is the only reason I can think of him asking you... however he attached something else.. Agent Romanoff has gone off the grid as well, and is thought to be with Rogers." He stopped there. My eyes narrowed "If Pierce thinks I will attack my friends, he has another thing coming," Phil shakes his head at that and says "Something is fishy. I would like you to..and you may refuse as this is going against higher orders.. Go find them, join them. Help them. I do not believe The Captain would ever turn against SHIELD unless he had good reason to" I turn to walk away before looking back and saying "Nor would Natasha. I will do as you ask Coulson. Give the team my farewell... and if stories emerge of Iron Thunder turning on SHIELD.. Please explain to them.. Especially Skye." I then leave without another word.

I do not say a word to Ward as I walk past him, picking up my chest piece as I go. I place it on my chest and activate it. I then punch the button that opens the hatch to the bus. I then activate my thrusters and fly off, vearing towards DC, as that was where The Captain had been stationed.


	2. Traitor

Traitor

As I come into DC airspace SHIELD contacts my suit. "Agent Shuter, The Captain has been located, sending you the coordinates now." an agent says. I do not say a word, instead following the waypoint now on my screen. How they could think I would follow their outrageous orders was beyond me. Had I not proven, time and time again, that I was loyal to my friends.. That I only followed orders that were reasonable? Maybe they were expecting me to betray them, or maybe they just hoped I would get the Cap to freeze long enough for them to take him out.

As I reached the mall I noticed 3 Black SUV's parking and a bunch of men and women getting out.. They could only be SHIELD. I landed in front of them. The lead man walked up and said "Iron Thunder, we are STRIKE team, formally under the Captains command, we have been ordered to place ourselves under your command. What are your orders." I was silent for a second before I jumped into a professional tone "start at the top floor, and push the Captain and Black Widow down to me. Do not engage them. I am sure you are highly trained professionals, but these two have taken on a full army of Chitauri, only I am any match for them." The man nods and called "STRIKE, you have yours orders, move out!"

They take a more strategic route to my orders, which I am fine with.. Natasha and Steve and two perfectly capable Avengers, able to outwit a few normal Agents. I stay on the bottom floor with the lead man, Rumlow or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention when he told me his name.. I didn't care.. My mind was set on one thing.. Finding my friends and getting out of here. After a few minutes of nothing, I tell the STRIKE agent "Go help them, I got the bottom floor covered" He nods "Yes sir" And begins up the escalator.

My breath catches when My sensors pick up Natasha and Steve, on the same escalator Rumlow was going up, as they were coming down. I ready myself to fight Rumlow when Natasha turns around and kisses Steve full on the mouth. I am shocked into stillness, my heart crumbling in my chest. Luckily Rumlow looks away and didn't recognize them, because at that moment I was unsure if I was going to join him or go against him. When my 'friends' reach the bottom, that is when they see me, Steve stiffens, probably wishing he had his shield on him. Natasha has a look of shock on her face "David" She whispers..or mouths I can not tell, she is too far away from me. She comes right for me, Steve on her tail. When she is close enough to hear me I say in a robotic tone "Lets go" I turn and begin to walk towards the doors "STRIKE, I am doing a parameter check, keep searching for the targets" I say as we walk. Natasha and Steve are too business at the moment to ask questions. Steve retrieves his shield from its hiding place and then we chose a pick up truck to steal. Once he hotwires it, Natasha gets in. I then mutter to Jarvis "Lead them on a goose chase, when you are low on power or they discover the ruse, head back to Camp, notify Leo that I need that problem fixed asap." I then say louder, resuming contact with Strike. "I am in pursuit, They are in a black corevette, heading towards canada." I then step out of my suit and it flies away. I then jump in the back seat and say "Drive"

Natasha waits until we are a fair distance away from the mall before she asks the question her and Steve were both thinking "What are you doing here David?" I look her in the eye, using my own stink eye "Sorry to break up this little lovefest, I was ordered to take you two in..or out. I chose to ignore those orders, you're welcome." She recoils from my venom, looking hurt. Steve looks at me with the rear-view mirror "Its not like that Razacrazer, you do not even know what is happening." I look at him and bark "Explain then" I did not know where all this dick-y-ness was coming from, but for once I felt myself regretting my actions to help my friends.. Was this jealousy? Steve looks at Natasha, who shakes her head and looks out the window "You explain" She mutters. Steve then says "Nick Fury is dead, he told me to trust no one, which is why SHIELD is hunting me.. I would not provide information on his death. Natasha joined up with me. We are trying to figure out what is going on, what the thumb drive Fury gave me with his dying breath contains. Also who the Winter Soldier..the man who killed Fury, is." For the second time in a matter of minutes I was shocked to stillness yet again. While Nick Fury was not my favorite person in the world, he was one of the good guys. After a few moments I nod slowly "I'm in"

I then make an excuse not to join in any more conversation by feigning tiredness and taking a fake nap. That is when Natasha comes out of her shell and asks "So, where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" he responds "Nazi Germany, although it is not stealing, we will be returning it." They are silent for a time before Natasha says "I have one more question, which you do not have to answer.. Its personal. Was that your first kiss since 1942" He laughs "That bad eh?" She says "No no, I'm just curious" He then said "Do we really want to do this with David back there?" I could feel her eyes on me before she said "He's asleep. He looks so.. Peaceful when he sleeps." Yeah.. Because I was forcing myself to look that way. She is silent for a bit before Steve says "He'll come around, he's just hurt. Be glad he is hurt though, because it shows he cares." He then chuckles and says "Would probably fight me for you." I hear a small giggle escape Natasha and then she says "Oh? And who would win that?" Steve laughs and says "Him, no doubt. Have you noticed the way he protects you? How he ignored personal injury in Manhattan to protect you. I doubt a whole army of Chitauri and Loki himself would keep him from you" I feel her eyes on me again "I don't deserve him" She mutters, though in a fond tone. I figured it was time for me to wake up. So I make a dramatic yawn and sit up "Are we there yet?" I ask in faux drowsiness


	3. Return of an Old Enemy

The Return of An Old Enemy

We arrive at an old army training camp. The exact one where Steve was trained way back when. "Has it changed much" Natasha asks Steve. The Captain takes a moment to respond "Nope" He says, taking in the whole place. I stay silent, feeling very exposed. I had no weapon, for I could not call down my sword, as it would be a giant beacon saying 'HERE WE ARE" I of course had my 'sith' lightning.. And if need be I could stretch to a little magic, however in the time it would take me to call upon those powers, I could be dead, which I did not like one bit.

"Wait, that building was not here before." Steve says, gesturing to a newer looking bunker, not THAT much newer. 5 years... 10 at best. He breaks the lock with his shield and we enter. I notice the SHIELD emblem.. Or at least an older version of it. 'This was a SHIELD Headquarters" I say. Natasha walks past me and adds "Possibly the first". She then inspects the computers and says "The Thumbdrive could not of originated from here, all this stuff is ancient." I explore some more with Steve, walking down a hallway with the pictures of the founders of SHIELD. Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, ect Thats when I feel a small breeze.. No breeze is the wrong word, a small draft, from a bookshelf. Steve must notice something too because he says "Why would you try to hide something in an already secret base?" He then pushes on the shelf, revealing a hallway with an elevator. Natasha goes to work, using some gadget voodoo to open the door. We all get in the elevator and it begins to descend.

After a somewhat painful silence, the door opens, revealing a large store room filled with... "Databanks" Natasha said. Steve nods "Look for somewhere that Stick thing will stick into." I meanwhile take in the room, and whistle appreciatively. "Someone was addicted to porn" I say, my first joke the whole time we have been together. Natasha cracks a smirk at this as she strides forward to the big computer. Steve on the other hand looks at me "Porn?" He asks, confussed. I actually chuckle at this "Aww, Steve. While you were taking a chill for 70 years, there was a breakthrough for all single men everywhere.. Porn" I smirk at him. He shrugs and says "I'll add it to the list" Natasha looks over her shoulder and says "I wouldn't if I were you Cap, keep your innocence" She then flashes me a quick wink before she goes to work, sticking the usb into some weird port thingy.

The computer boots up, asking if we want to start something, which Natasha types in YES. She them says darkly "Shall we play a game?" She then looks over and begins explaining the reference to cap, who said he saw it. I simple shrug, having no idea WHAT it was from. While most people my age had a childhood full of movies and such, I had a childhood full of war and death.. There there was my early adulthood in another world... so any movie or book that wasn't big I did not know of.

A weird pixilated face apears on screen. It first says in some german accent or something along those lines " Rogers-Steven, Born 1918. Razacrazer-Shuter-David, Date of Birth Unknown. Romanova-Natalia-Alianova, date of Birth unknown" I raise an eyebrow, sensing danger.. How could this thing know my name.. My WHOLE name? Yet not my date of birth? Natasha says "Some kind of recording?" Then the voice says "I am not a recording Romanova. Rogers knows me.. As it was his team that captured me in 1945." Steve steps forward "Professor Zola.. This is impossible." The computer..Zola, laughs "Alas, it is not. After the war, I was recruited by SHIELD, I was very useful to them.. As they were to me. And so Hydra was reborn.. A beautiful parasite within SHIELD." This is where Steve then says "Hydra fell with the Red Skull!" I then say softly "When you cut off a Hydra's head, two grow back in its place. Percy, Annabeth and I learned that the hard way.. Or well, Percy and I did, Annabeth DID warn us." I just wished THIS HYDRA would have been different. Zola then continues "Razacrazer is right. Hydra was born on the idea that Human kind could not survive on their freedom. What we did not anticipate was when you try to take their freedom from them, they fight back. We then realized only when chaos grew would people willingly give up their freedom.. So Hydra has spent decades starting little bouts of chaos, pushing in some places, nudging in others. We have shaped this world." Natasha then exclaims "SHIELD would have stopped you!" Zola laughs "Accidents happen. Now the world is ready to give up their freedom.. And I have created an algorithm.." Natasha then asks "What kind of Algorithm?" Zola is silent for a moment before he says "I would love to tell you, but I am afraid we are..out of time. I have been stalling Captain.. We both have met our end." Natasha checks her gadget and says "Bogey incoming!" Steve asks urgently "Who sent it?" To which Natasha replies "SHIELD."

Steve and I then jump into action. He rips up a grate, I grab the USB and tackle Natasha into the grate., Steve jumping in after us, using his shield as a roof. However it is not enough cover all three of us. So I quickly cry a phrase in the ancient language, which roughly translated into "Stop the falling debris and fire from touching me" And use the winds to help my flow of magic.

Explosions, dust, debris, fire. I feel extraordinary amounts of strength leaving me, until it is finally over. Steve then pushes the debris off of us, so I can finally end the spell. I slump against Natasha, who was knocked out. Steve gets out and looks up at the sky. He then turns and says "SHIELD!" He next moves to pick up Natasha but I beat him to it "You're the one with a weapon, I've got her" I pick her up in my arms, straining because of my lack of energy "You can barely stand" He points out. I yell "GO!" He doesn't argue anymore, leading the way we jogged out of there, taking a different route back to our truck.

It was only when I did not think I could go any farther that Natasha woke up, instantly wrapping her arms around my neck. "We're alive?" She asks, uncertainly. I nod and grunt "Do you think you can walk?". She nods once. I let her down, maybe a little roughly "Good, because I don't.." I then sway and she catches me. "Oh no you don't Iron Thunder, you are coming with us" She places my arm over her shoulder, taking on a great deal of my weight. My vision was growing spotty, and I knew I had to sit down sooner, rather than later. Luckily we had had foresight to hide the truck, so SHIELD had yet to find it. Once we got to it Steve jumped into the drivers seat. Natasha let me in the back, and too my surprise, jumped in after me. She then gently pulled my head onto her lap. "Drive" She ordered. Steve drove off.

Natasha murmured to me "What do you need? What happened?" I sigh and said "Caps shield could not cover all three of us, so I used magic.. Like Eragon's. It took more energy than I thought it would" I then explained how It was harder to reach for magic in this world, like it was almost impossible to use my Son of Zeus powers in Alagaesia. I then felt myself drifting off to sleep in her lap, her hand lightly stroking my hair.


	4. Simple Missions

Simple Missions

I am shaken awake by Natasha. My eyes open instantly, though I am still drained, my stomach aching. "We are going on foot from here." We get out of the car and Steve hands me a hat and some sick shades "You need to hide as well now" I put them on and look at Natasha "Well, how do I look?" She smiles slightly and says "Kinda hot actually." I pull a small smirk and wrap an arm over her shoulder. Most people would see this as a couple-y gesture, but in truth I needed her to keep me up right. She wraps an arm around my waist and we set off.

Steve leads us to a small house and knocks on the door. A Reasonably tall and built black man opens it. He looks kind of like a soldier. Steve says "There is no other place we can go.." Natasha puts in "Everybody we know is trying to kill us." I them mutter weakly "Almost succeeded too.." The man looks around before saying "Not everyone." He then steps aside for us to enter.

Once inside he says "You three need showers, there are two bathrooms, one upstairs one down. Whats wrong with him?" He points at me. I sigh and say "Did something stupid, over exerted myself, trying to be the hero, maybe all three, not in that order. Name's David..Shuter Razacrazer." I then look at Steve "Can he be trusted?" Steve nods "Thats why we are here.." I then look back at the black man and say "Son of Zeus, Rider of the Black Dragon Zeus.. More commonly known as Iron Thunder." The man blinks "Wait.. Dragon? Like the blue one in manhatten?" I laugh weakly and look at Tasha and Steve "I tell him I'm Iron Thunder, the mysterious man in the blue suit with powers over the sky, and all he cares about is the dragon.." I then look back and continue "Yes, only bigger." He nods "Name's Sam Wilson, what do you need?" My stomach chose this time to grumble, in which he cracks a smile and says "Breakfast it is."

Steve and I take the first shower, while Natasha jumps in after Steve. I had half expected Natasha just to jump in with me, since it would save time, but she was really shaken up by the whole SHIELD being Hydra thing, and probably needed the time alone. After my shower I gently tap my earpiece and say "Jarvis, Tell Leo I need that suit.. Asap" I then get dressed, with clothes Sam provides. The shirt is a little tight on me, which really defines my muscles, but not too tight to be uncomfortable. I then slowly make my way to where Steve and Natasha were talking..alone.. Again. Natasha said to Steve, not knowing I was there "Be honest with me, if the roles were reversed, and you had to trust me to save you, would you?" Steve is silent for a second before saying "I would now" I then pipe up and say "I always have" She looks over and I give her a one sided smile. "And always will" I finish. The deep meaning to that statement being Basically I was over that kiss, and trusted her fully. She smiles back. Sam appears behind me and says "Breakfast is ready."

I go through two plates before I even begin too feel satisfied.. However my energy had returned. So I say "Okay, so whats the plan?" Steve replies "We need to figure out how 3 of SHIELD's most wanted get into their homebase without being noticed?" Sam himself replies "You don't." He then throws something down on the table. "Whats this?" I ask him. He crosses his arms over his chest "Call it a resume"

I read over Steve's shoulder. Falcon suit, prototype, used in Iraq by Sam and his wingman Riley. I look at him "Where is it?" I ask. He tells us the location, then adds "Its behind two gates, and guarded by 1000 men." I smirk at that and add "Shouldn't be a problem. Be back in a couple of hours"

Of course we all left together, I never went alone. The whole ride there Sam explained which warehouse it was in and how to locate it. Once near the location, I borrowed one of Natasha's guns and got out. I looked to the sky and started to create a storm, which took a little time to create a bad one. Once it was created, I took off into the sky, hiding in the clouds. I then used my enhanced vision to locate the generators around the base. Then, one by one, I targeted them with lightning and fried them. With in minutes the whole base was dark, thats when I decended.

I landed right outside the building the suit was in. The two men guarding the entrance were still in shock. I used me SHIELD training to take out both of them quick and silently without killing them, a few kicks to the head each, and a few broken bones and they were out cold. "Thank you Bobbi Morse" I mutter as I walk forward and try the door nob. It opens without a snitch, thanks to all their power being taken care of. The room itself had no men, just the suit and a case full of gods know what. I pick both up and run outside. Men were starting to mobilize, I could tell by the shouts in the distance. I then take off into the sky, angling back towards our car.

One simple mission down, one left to go. Getting Hydra secrets from Agent Sitwell. This mission I had little to no part in of course, since the last one was all me, however I still had to be there, for intimidation purposes.

The first bit went off without a hitch, getting Sitwell to the building we were in. Once in our grasps he brought him to the roof and kicked him through the door. "What's Zola's Algorithm?" Steve demands as we stride forward, Sitwell stumbling backwards muttering "I don't know what you are talking about." He then almost falls off the roof, but Steve catches him. I Demand "Who else is in Hydra. We want Information Sitwell." Sitwell finally chuckles "Is this supossed to insinuate that you are going to throw me off Rogers? Thats not really your style." A small smirk touches my lips as Steve says "Your right" He lets go then adds "But it is hers" He steps aside and Natasha side kicks him off the building.

She then turns to Steve and says 'How about that girl in Threat Analysis?" Steve looks at her and asks "The one with the Lip piercing?" I smirk at them and say "That's hot." Steve just shakes his head "Not really my type, you are more than welcome to her David." I laugh "I got a girl who doesn't need a lipring to state shes a badass." Natasha flashes a wicked grin at me just as Falcon flies up with Sitwell in his hands. He drops him then lands. We then surround Sitwell. Sitwell yells "Zola's Algorithm is used to strategically pick out targets." I then growl "What kind of targets?" To which he replies "You, me, the president of the united states, the man in 4B. Anyone who is, or would be, a threat to Hydra... then Insight's hellicarriers take them out.. A few million at a time." I was about to knock him out so we could go stop these hellicarriers when Natasha picks up something "how could It predict the future?" Sitwell looks her in the eye "We live in the time of a digital book. The algorithm evaluates your facebook, twitter, bank accounts, credit history.. Your past and present, to predict your future.. Oh god.. Pierce is going to kill me." I crack my knuckles and step forward "He won't get the chance." I say, but Steve says "No, bring him with us."


	5. Caught

Caught

"We use Sitwell to Bypass SHIELD Bioscans, then we shut down Insight manually, blow them up if we have to." Steve says as we speed down the highway towards SHIELD HQ. I'm stuck in-between Sitwell and Natasha, seeing as the car only seated 5, and I was a little grumpy about the lack of wiggle room, though being up close to Natasha was always a plus. Sitwell looks panicked as he said "Wait, what? That is a terrible plan, they'll kill us all before we can even step foot inside the building." I nod "I'm with Mr Hydra over here. We can't just march in. It's obvious they are past bringing us in now, they want to kill us. I say we contact Stark and get him to hack into SHIELD and do it himself from the comfort of his tower." Steve shook his head "We do not have the time to wait for Stark and his fondness for technological solutions. We need to end this now.. Or a lot of people are going to die.. Including us." I see a little sense in his words, seeing how we would be top on Insight's list, and no hidey hole would hide us forever. I have no time to come up with another plan for a metal hand breaks through out window and rips Sitwell out of the car, throwing him into oncoming traffic, killing him instantly. I swear loudly as Natasha flips into the front seat and bullets rain into the back seat, I try to move out of the way but one catches me in the leg, getting stuck just above the knee. So I swear louder "Wilson, get us out of here!" I yell, yet again cursing the fact I did not have a suit or gun on me. Sam stomps on the breaks, sending the person on the roof flying. He flips and lands, digging his metal arm into the ground to stop him skidding. "Is that..?" I ask, to which Natasha confirms "The Winter Soldier" She then aims a pistol at him.. And then we are hit from behind, most likely by a Hydra truck. My head hits the back of Steve's seat and I miss a bit of the action.

When I look up again our steering wheel is gone, and we are about to flip. Steve pulls Sam and Natasha towards him and prepares to bail, I can't move because of my leg. Natasha yells "David!" But its too late, Steve bails, and the car flips.

It continues to flip, rolling on the ground for a bit, where I am thrown for a loop. I am aware of many cuts forming on my skin, and probably a few bruises, if not broken bones. Then I am thrown through one of the windows, and roll on the ground by myself for a bit. I then hit something and I black out.

I come to, to Rumlow's conversation with another man, obviously Hydra "No, Don't kill him yet, we do not know if he was just a sleeper on their team, he has not openly opposed us yet, Pierce would be mad if we lost such a powerful ally, just keep guard over him, I'll go get the Captain and Black Widow. If that Black man comes around.. Feel free to kill him." I have to force myself not to snort at that.. Not a chance in hell would I join Hydra and turn on Natasha and Steve. However my best option right now would be to play dead until the opportunity presents itself to attack. I was in no shape anyways to fight. No weapon, no suit, bullet wound in one leg, just survived a car crash, possible concussion.. Not good odds against fully trained Hydra agents, not to mention that winter soldier.

"Mark 4 inbound sir, 1 minute" Jarvis then says in my ear. _Yes!_ Finally, exactly what I needed, not a moment too soon. I wait until I can hear a thruster approaching. Once it gets close enough I open my eyes and lift a hand. A glove then flies on. I waste no time in pointing it at the Hydra agent.. One of STRIKE team whom I met earlier, and blast him straight in the chest. He flies back. I then feel pieces of my suit fly onto me until finally I am fully encased in my new suit. The color scheme was similar to my mark 1 and 2, but in weapons in capabilities it more fit my mark 3.. The only difference would be faster propulsion and solar panel charging. Leo had come through once again. I smirk to myself, finally feeling like I could hold my own in this fight and say "Lets go find us a Winter Soldier."

I then take off into the air, Thunder booming in the sky due to my elated feelings. I see Wilson and Cap fighting a bunch of Hydra agents, but looking like they could handle their own, so I fly on, sensors searching for Natasha and the Winter Soldier. They finally pick them up.. Just as Natasha is shot in the chest by the Metal armed bastard. I roar "No!" my voice amplified by speakers in my suit. The Winter Soldier looks up as I blast him with two repulsor blasts, one from each hand. He flies backwards and I land hard beside Natasha's body. I kneel saying "Tasha..Tash, oh please speak to me" Her eyes were closed, but they opened slightly in response to my voice. "Yet another scar you can admire later" She coughs with a weak smirk, her eyes then close again. I growl "Stay with me Tasha!" I was about to stop the bleeding when I am hit hard in the head. I fly backwards, but quickly redirect myself and fly right at the Winter Soldier, flipping over and kicking him in the chest, sending him flying back 30 feet into a car. I then eject my wrist blades and take a ready stance in front of Natasha "Come get it, I've faced worse than you, you bastard" I say darkly. This man had killed Nick Fury, and wounded, if not killed, Natasha. He was going to die at MY hand. He rolled his metal shoulder before coming towards me. I was about to fly at him when a Shield flew out of nowhere and hit him, knocking him to the ground. I looked to see Steve catch his shield and run towards The Winter Soldier "Look after Natasha, Razacrazer." He ordered as he ran.

I bent down and let my glove drop to the ground. I then ripped off a hunk of Natasha's shirt and pressed it to her wound, applying pressure. I then murmur "Come on Natasha, stay with me, its just a bullet wound. You survived an alien invasion, don't die like this." Her hand then comes up to cover mine. She then coughs again, groaning and saying weakly "I've got this, go help Rogers." I take a moment to nod, not wanting to leave her alone. However when I turn to help I see Falcon already there, the Winter Soldier gone, and Steve standing there dumbfounded. Next sirens wail and a whole bunch of Hydra vans pull up all around us, soldiers pouring out of them. I raise both hands and take a protective stance over Tasha. One of STRIKE team yells "Don't think about attacking us Agent Shuter, or we will put another bullet inside your girlfriends head." I froze, weighing my options before I wince and lower my arms, powering down weapons and kneeling in the surrender pose, we were beaten.. And we were going to die..


	6. The Walking Dead

The Walking Dead

Thoughts of my friends and family run through my head as we are in the back of the SHIELD van, my hands in cuffs... granted they were cuffs I could easily break, yet I acted like I was beaten, head down and silent. Part of me was, which was why my thoughts drifted to my family and friends. Percy, Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Barton, Jason, Leo... my Mother.. Zeus (Both the Dragon and my father) I had failed them.. I would not be returning to them. Zeus would feel my death, and go mad with grief, but would have no way to return to this world and get his revenge. This I could not allow.. So all I needed to do was wait for the perfect moment to come out of my faux 'beaten' pose and attack the two guards.

That moment came when Wilson said "We need to get her to a doctor, or she will die!" I looked up, my suit powering back up to light. One of the guards branded their electric stick at Wilson before turning and zapping its friend. I then snapped my shackles, them falling to the ground. I looked at our new ally as they pulled off their helmet. Agent Maria Hill said "God, its so stuffy in there.." I smiled slightly before I turned and broke Steve's shackles, then did the same with Sam and Natasha's. "Its been a while Hill" I said, kneeling in front of Natasha, gently pealing back her shirt to inspect her wound. I winced and ripped another cloth from her shirt, handing it to her. She said nothing and took it. Maria said "Lets get you out of here, we have work to do"

We next cut a hole in the truck and all jumped out one by one. Next came a long ride to some dam, which we then entered. Once inside a few agents ran towards us. Natasha's one arm was over my shoulder as I suported her. I let my Suit fall tp pieces on the ground, and instantly stumbled, groaning in pain. Steve instantly took my arm and threw it over his shoulder to help support me as well as Natasha. One of the agents said "Let me take them." Maria in return said "They will want to see him first." I didn't know who they were talking about, and instead said "Take my suit to someplace with sunlight, I want it fully charged." The man nodded and sent an agent to do that.

We then continued down a long hallway until we reached a makeshift hospital room. The man in the bed sits up "Took you long enough" Nick Fury says.

After that shock, doctors worked on Natasha and I. Once they took the bullet out of my leg they handed me some Ambrosia and Nector, something SHIELD medics now carried for there were a few Demigods who worked for them now. I sighed in relief as I felt my bones mending and pain started to go away. It was not long before the 6 of us were sat around a table. Nick Fury was saying "We do not have long before Insight will be launched." Sam nodded and said "Can't you stop it?" Nick looked at him and said "Unfortunately the council is no longer taking my calls. However if we can shut down Insight and draw out Hydra, then maybe we can rebuild SHIELD from the ashes-" He was cut off by Steve saying "No. There will be no rebuilding." Nick looks at the Captain and says "SHIELD had nothing to do with this." Steve gives him a look and states "Hydra grew up right under your very nose and you didn't even notice" Nick gave him a very 'are you stupid' look and said "Why do you think we are meeting here? I noticed." Steve says "Hydra and SHIELD, they both go. SHIELD has been compromised, you said so yourself, it is now a threat to the world. Bring SHIELD down, and we bring down Hydra."

Nick looks at Maria, who nods slowly. He then looks at Natasha, who just leans back and raises an eyebrow. He next looks at Sam who shakes his head "Don't look at me, I do what he does, just slower." He then finally looks at me. I sigh "Fury, I joined SHIELD to protect people, it can no longer do that. I was an Avenger long before I was a SHIELD agent.." I stand and go to stand beside Steve and said "Oh Captain my Captain... I am yours to command." Steve nods before looking at Fury, who leans back in his seat and says simply "Well, looks like you are calling the shots now Cap." Steve nods and says "Lets get to work."

The plan was simple, however It involved Natasha leaving early, and going in alone. I loathed to part with her, but knew we would be united soon. I stood with her at the gate to the dam, her hands in mine. "Be safe, Remember the signal, I'll be there to kick some ass with you." She smirks softly "Just like old times" I nod "Just like old times." Those were our last words.. No kiss, no nothing. She left and I stood there watching her drive off. Only time would tell if we ever got to be together again.


	7. Forces Collide

Forces Collide

I hovered there, SHIELD headquarters in sight. The plan was in motion. Natasha was already planted in the council room, Steve, Maria and Sam had broken into the radio tower. Jarvis broke into their radio waves so I could hear the speech he gave. I had to smile, it was miles better than the one I gave way back in Manhatten... had it already been a year since then? How time flies when you are getting shot at every day.

I watched as the insight hellicarriers began their ascent into the sky, mentally cursing. Either Cap's pump up speech hadn't worked, or SHIELD had failed. The game just got a hell of a lot more interesting. Hill came through my coms saying "Iron Thunder, I think Hydra needs to piss its pants a little... bring the rain." I smirked and stayed where I was, calling upon the sky. A great thunderstorm formed behind me and began to spread forward "Shall we play a game?" I said, My voice projected into SHIELD headquarters. Thunder boomed and I then leaned forward and shot like a bullet towards the hellicarriers.

Of course the plan was not to have me link up the third Carrier, since my suit didn't exactly have pockets.. And unsuiting was a bad idea in Hydra territory. Striking fear into the hearts of Hydra, however, was right up my alley. Not the whole plan, but the first part. When I got to the first one a bunch of mini missiles shot out of my shoulder. I rolled as a whole bunch of explosions blew below me... all the quinjets on this carrier were accounted for. I then made my way to the next one, where Cap was fighting a bunch of men by himself, pinned down by enemy fire. I blew down a couple with repulsor blasts on my fly by, but turned around and landed, blasting Hydra agent after Hydra agent, Cap's shield occasionally flying past me to knock out someone.

"David what are you doing? Get to the council room now! Natasha is going to make her move now." Maria said sternly in my ear. "Yes mom" I muttered as I took back off into the sky, angling towards the council room.

As I approached I saw Natasha making her move, disarming Pierce... I had to admit, I hoped she never aged that baddly, it was a turn off.. I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts and say a couple STRIKE members aiming their guns at her. "Oh no you don't" I mumble. Thunder booms again in the distance, although closer than before, as I fly through the window, flipping right side up as I blasted both members with repulsor blasts, sending them flying backwards. I then turned both hands on Pierce, all my weapons activating to scare him out of doing anything. "I would like to note Councilman, I have located Black Widow and Captain America, but have chosen to not kill them... Hail SHIELD." I growled at him. By now Natasha had removed her face mask and wig, looking like her old sexy self. She looked at me and said "You're late." I smirked and cocked my head at her "I'm sorry love, I had to take out the trash... looks like I missed a bit though" I gestured at Pierce. She throws me one of her smirks and says "In time love, I'm not quite done with him yet." I shrug and step back to allow her to go to the computer and start her magic. Pierce looks at me and says "I gave you Orders, you betrayed SHIELD and your government by ignoring them" I look at him and say "I'm the Son of Zeus Councilman. We are born leaders. We only take orders from those who have earned our respect. You did not. Simple as that." Another one of the councilmen, the black man, said "The order was issued by all of us Iron Thunder, not just Pierce." I turn my attention to him and say "You have not earned my respect either. I have not forgotten how you ordered a nuclear strike on Manhatten a year ago. The gods would have me kill you for that, so be thankful I am choosing to save you instead." This shut him up. I then walk over to stand guard by Natasha, aware I may have just alienated our 'allies' in the council by my statement and did not want them turning on her.

After a few moments silence one of the councilmen asked "What is she doing?" Pierce was the one who answered "She is disabling the encryption on SHIELD's files... That requires two alpha level members." Natasha then looks over her shoulder with a calm yet cold expression "Don't worry.. Company's coming."

Almost if on Que the Helicopter lands outside the councilroom on the helipad. Nick Fury stepped out and walked in. Pierce looks at him and says "I'm glad you could join us Nick." Fury gives him a glare and says "Really? I thought you had me killed?" Pierce just smiles and shrugs "Thats how the game is played Nick, you know that. It was nothing personal." The Hydra leader And the SHIELD Director then babble about leadership and costs and new worlds and all that, which I find stupid. Why tear down an old world to bring about a new one? The old world may be flawed, but to tear it down would mean a lot of deaths.. Too high a price in my books. Finally Fury and Pierce lower the encryption and Natasha gets back to work, leaking it all on the internet.

After a few moments Pierce says "You know you are leaking ALL SHIELD's files, right?" to which Natasha replies "And Hydra's." The Hydra leader then continues "None of your secrets will be safe anymore Romanoff.. Do you want the world to know who you really are?" I look at Natasha, slightly afraid this would sway her. She only stops typing for a moment before she continues. Pierce then continues "And how about your boyfriend? Iron Thunder would be unmasked.. All his powers, his godly background, his identity.. His face.. All that he has worked so hard to keep from the world, will be easily available for anyone to see. Do you really want to do that to him?" This makes Natasha stop and look at me, like she was willing to stop to protect me. I shake my head, telling her to continue. She hesitates a moment longer before she hits one button and smiles slightly "Done." She announces. She then checks her phone and says "And we're trending" I chuckle slightly. However I stop when the councilmen start groaning in pain. This makes me whip around, seeing the councilmen's nametags burn a hole in their chests, killing them. I point my hand at Pierce just as Nick and Natasha point their guns at him. He just points his phone at Natasha "I would Put down your guns.. And hand.. Unless you want a 2 inch hole in your sternum." I don't hesitate, dropping my hand "If you kill her, there won't be a place on planet earth you can hide from me" I growl as I step away from her. Pierce laughs "Oh I know.. Which Is why I am hoping I don't have to kill her.. So don't give me a reason."

He then has her do some stuff on the computer.. Probably setting up some bomb or something, I don't know. I was seeing red, thats how pissed off I was. I had not felt this protective about anyone.. Even Meghan. I say to Pierce "You're evil.. One day you SHALL die.. And while you may believe in Heaven or hell, you are wrong. There is only the Underworld.. Ruled by my Uncle Hades. You will never get Elysium for your deeds as you may think.. You will only get the fields of punishment.. Where you are punished for the rest of eternity.." He just shrugs "I'll take my chances... okay councilwomen.. If you would lead the way, Its time for us to leave." I knew what he would do once he got safely away, and I would not.. Could not allow that. I roared "No!" And willed my suit to break into pieces and fly right at him, knocking him down and blocking his view for a second. I then rushed forward using my elven speed and grabbed Natasha's shirt with one hand. I then ripped it completely off with one yank and tossed it away. I then stood in front of her and called my suit back to me.

Just as it finished forming on me Nick fired his weapon, putting two bullets in Pierces chest, having him fall back to the ground, dying. I marched over to him and squatted overtop of him, one hand grabbing his throat. "Say Hi to my Uncle for me." He then gurgled "Hail-" I then ejected my wrist blade, it stabbing him right in the throat, cutting off his last words. Next I stood up and looked over at Natasha, who was still a little wide eyed from my actions... she was also still shirtless, just in her Bra and skirt. I said "Fury, give her your jacket, we need to move.. Now." He shrugs out of it and she puts it on, then we got back out to the Helicopter. I look up to see the helicarriers firing at eachother.. So Cap did it.. Two of the hellicarriers were going down, while the other one was on a collision course for SHIELD HQ. "Cap wasn't kidding about bringing down SHIELD." I comment as Natasha and Fury are getting into the Copter. I then say "I'll grab Hill, you worry about Steve and Sam." Then I take off, angling towards the communications building.

When I arrive I see a couple Hydra agents about to break in. I blast them with my repulsors and land. I then kick open the door and say "It's time to leave, now." Hill looks at me and nods "Agreed.. But.." I shake my head "Not now" She then walks over and wraps her arms around my neck. I then tell her "Hold on" I blast a hole in the ceiling then take off.

Once on the helicopter Hill buckles in. I see Sam got on as well. "Where's Steve?" I ask. Thats when Hill says "He was on the Hellicarrier when they started firing.. He's dead David.." I look at her, in shock mostly. I am silent for a good 10 seconds before I say "No, there was one that didn't blow up.. He must be on that one.." Natasha then says "David.. That one crashed as well, I just watched it happen.." I shake my head again "No." I then jump out of the hellicopter and take off for the body of water the hellicarrier crashed in.

Once close I say "Jarvis.. Scan for Captain America's Life signature.. Or his shield." The AI says nothing for a few moments, then A hitmarker comes up on my Heads up display, it zooms in to show Caps sheild, on the bottom of the lake. I don't think about it being Poseidon's domain, I just dive into it, hoping the suit will protect me from the sea god. I reach the bottom and take up the Cap's shield, putting it on my arm. I quickly look around for his body.. But see nothing. So I booster my way out of the water and take to the sky again. The shield effects my flight, but not enough to hinder it. Finally another hitmarker comes up, this time on the shore. I fly to it and land. Jarvis finally speaks up "His vital signs are weak, yet presence.. I recommend taking him to a hospital Immediately." I look over his body.. There were multiple bullet wounds.. And his face was beaten to a pulp. I quickly take him up in my arms and take back off into the sky.. Captain America would NOT die on my watch. "Oh Captain.. My Captain.. You will live.. I promise"


	8. It's All Over

Its All Over

 _ **AN: This chapter contains sexual intercourse, and is the reason for the M rating. If you do not wish to read it, skip to chapter 9.**_

I stood there, letting the hot water hit my body. My arm rested against the wall, my head resting again my arm. The different bumps, bruises and cuts from the car crash that had not healed with the ambrosia stinging with every droplets of water. Steve had survived. I had returned to the Helicopter, given him over to Fury, Hill, Sam and Natasha, then had gotten off, choosing not to weigh down the helicopter with my weight. They had dropped him off, and Sam had stayed with him. The rest of us had returned to the dam bunker. I had immediately taken a shower, trying to wash off Steve's blood.. Figuratively.. As none of his blood had actually made it onto my body.. It had all been on my suit.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body and jumped, twist around and slamming my attacker against the wall. Natasha winced before smirking and saying "I didn't know you liked to play rough." I realized she was naked, with the one exception of the patch over her newest bullet wound. I gently placed a hand over her wound, never breaking eye contact with her. She then gently moved my hand to her right breast and made me squeeze it. I sighed "If my suit had just been quicker.. Or I hadn't been stupid enough to get knocked out.." I started. She cut me off with a kiss and murmured "Its all over.. We won. How we won, or what happened along the way doesn't matter, we're alive.. And for the time being.. Together." She then kisses my neck. I smile slightly before I say "You were wrong you know... It's I who doesn't deserve you." She pulled away and looked at me accusingly "You weren't sleeping in the Truck, were you?" I shook my head "I was just being childish, trying to find a reason not to talk to you." She was silent for a moment before smirking and saying "Well if we're being teenagers about this..." She kissed me again, except this time all the tenderness was gone. Lust was all I could read in her features. Her arms pulled me against her, pinning her to the wall. Her leg came up and wrapped around me, keeping me there.

After a few minutes of heavy kissing, her leg moved so that she could reach down and stroke my member. I then moved my hand which had spent this whole time cupping her breast down to rub her clit. We stopped kissing and just looked into each others eyes as we did this. Our breathing became ragged as we got faster and faster. Finally Natasha slapped my hand away then guided me into her. She sighed in pleasure as I sheathed myself inside her. She then kissed me again as I started to pound into her. Moans escaped her lips as I got quicker and harder. Finally she moaned her loudest as she came.

We weren't done though, for immediately I turned her around and took her from behind. She gasped at my eagerness and leaned back into me, pulling my hands from her waist to grab her breasts. Her hands stayed over top of mine and helped me massage her. We kept going until she came again, this time moaning a lot louder as her mouth was not muted by mine. The sudden squeezing of my dick and the rush if warm liquid pushed me close to my climax.

I did not even have to tell her though, for she had already turned around and squatted, taking me in her mouth. She jerked me off as she kept my head in her mouth until I finally came. She swallowed when I was done and then stood back up, kissing me again, all the lust gone.. Now it was a loving kiss. I smirked and said "We should be teenagers more often" She chuckled and continued to kiss me without a word.

After that we cleaned ourselves and got out, ready for any news on Cap.


	9. Parting of Ways

Parting of Ways..Again

It had been a few days since the fall of SHIELD, and I had finally been contacted by Coulson. He told me of the battle at the Hub, and their co-ordinates. The Team was in hiding, yet they still wished to keep SHIELD going. I told him I would join him as soon as I could, that I had a few more loose ends to wrap up here. He had told me not to rush, that they weren't going anywhere.

One of those loose ends was helping Natasha out. She had been called to court for leaking government secrets to the internet, and to answer for the destruction to SHIELD and DC. I went with her for moral support, as we were kind of officially a couple now. Of course I wasn't allowed in the court room, so I waited outside. I was still in a black suit though, as Appearances were everything. I heard her every word though. I smile to myself as she stated that they would be putting none of us in a jail cell, that they still needed us.. And that they knew how to contact us when they needed us. I then heard her get up and watched as she exited the room. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and her around my waist. We left the courthouse to find a large group of reporters with camera wanting to ask us about what happened. We didn't answer any questions and left, to go meet some friends..

We pulled up to the cemetery to find Nick, Steve and Sam there, talking over Nick's grave. Nick was asking Sam to join him as he traveled over seas. Sam had declined. So he turned to me and gave me a nod "See you soon Shuter." I nodded back. While I wasn't joining him, we would see each other most likely. I was under strict orders not to tell Phil of Nick's living status, so things would get awkward soon enough, but I was willing to accept them when they came.

Finally Steve, Tasha, Sam and I were all that was left. Steve asks Natasha what she was doing. She said "I blew all my covers.. I need to find some new ones.. Elsewhere." He nodded. He then turned to me "I'm going after Bucky.. Will you join me David?" I shook my head "Thats your mission Steve, I've got my own.. My SHIELD team is alive and needs me.. We lost Coulson once already.. I don't want to loose him again.." His eyes widened "Wait.. Coulson's alive?" I nodded "Alien blood related, no biggy. We'll meet again soon though Steve. The Avengers have not gone down with SHIELD, we will be needed once again.." I said no more and went over to Natasha, who was leaning against her car. I leaned against it beside her. "So, we part again.." She said. I nodded "You could come with me.." I said. She shook her head "No, that's your team.. I need some time. Maybe I'll find Barton and join up with him for a short time." She then kissed me on the cheek "But Not for long.. It won't be a year before we see eachother again David.. We will make sure of that." I nodded, standing back from her car. I then called my suit pieces to me, which formed around me. "Until next time, Black Widow." I said. She smirked and said "Until next time Iron Thunder." I then took off into the sky, leaving my love and my captain behind.

 _ **AN: thanks for sticking through to the end of yet another Iron Thunder flick. Judging from movies.. We can all tell which one will be next. The Avengers shall finally reassemble. We get to see some old friends that we haven't seen since Avengers Assemble.. Like Percy, Harry, Bruce and Clint.. Plus we'll even meet some new faces. However it may be a while until I get some AOU stuff out to you, as I have yet to see the movie, and probably won't see it until Christmas.. So in the meantime expect some Agents of SHIELD stuff. Don't forget to R &R guys.. Please only positive stuff though!**_


End file.
